Typically, automatic and manual operation of movable barriers, such as garage doors or gates, has included a gear system which allows for easy movement of a barrier. Many developments in the gate operator industry have transformed movable barriers, including the implementation of various kinds of motors and gear systems to operate one or more gates.
One of the problems encountered in the gate operator industry is controlling actuation to achieve smooth, efficient, and effective operation of movable barriers. The current practice typically must implement various complex systems of gears and electronics in order to provide the adequate amount of torque at the low speeds these operators usually run to actuate a movable barrier.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of the various components comprising a movable barrier operator typical of the ones found in the prior art. Typically, the prior art (as shown) comprises of power source 100, charger 101, battery 102, controller 103, sensors 104, switch array 105, phase control mechanism 106, motor drive 107, motor 108, c-phase mounting 109, gear box 110, output shaft 111, and a belt system 112, which connects to and operates movable barrier 113.
Systems with conventional motors usually include phase control mechanism 106 to monitor and alter the frequency of voltage applied to the motor—furthermore these motors fail to provide high torque at low speeds. The gate operation industry has therefore implemented the use of gear box 100 and belt system 112 to accomplish the torque required to actuate movable barrier 113. These complex systems seek to regulate smooth actuation but still remain inadequate.
Adding belt system 112, chains, or gear boxes, increases the volume of the system, adding more moving parts and essentially additional variables for possible system malfunctions. Manufacturers in the gate operation industry have attempted to alleviate this problem but those methods remain inadequate for the following reasons.
Some manufacturers have tried to implement c-phase mounting 109 techniques between motor 108 and gear box 110, however, this method raises the possibility of oil or grease leakage that may damage a gate operating system—at the very least increased maintenance and use of additional personnel is required to install and service these access systems.
Due to the inadequate methods and systems used to operate access systems (particularly in industrial applications), the gate operation industry is flooded with gate operators that are large, heavy, and complex—requiring relatively large motors and big gear boxes. For these reasons and others, the prior art has been inadequate to suit the needs of gate operator users, installers and manufacturers.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system that utilizes fewer components to achieve higher precision actuation of movable barriers without complex gear systems and electronics. It is desirable to develop a movable barrier operator that contains fewer parts to minimize maintenance and potential malfunctions, while retaining the desired control of the operator at low speeds and generating the desired high torque during actuation. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.